1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles driven by electric power, and, in particular, to electric vehicles whose battery-powered electric motors are charged by energy developed from venturi effect wind-electric generators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with descriptions of electric vehicles whose batteries are charged by energy developed from wind-powered devices. Examples may be found in: Di Perna, U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,613; Spahn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,239; Dutchak, U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,93; Stoeckert, U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,925; Haberer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,545; Howe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,007; Boodman, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,160; Francis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,452; Taylor, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,827; Damron, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,127; Pena, U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,032; Brighton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,283; Hakala, U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,781; Limonius, U.S. Pat. Publ'n. US2003/0153178; Vu, U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,782; Liskey, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,492; Kousoulis, U.S. Pat. Publ'n. US2005/0046195; Yu, U.S. Pat No. 6,897,575; Tsatsis, U.S. Pat. Publ'n. US2006/0022632; Augusto, U.S. Pat. Publ'n. US2007/0126238; and, UK Pat. Appl'n GB 2,215,292 A.
While much has been written about wind-electric generating vehicles, to date there never has been a successfully built and demonstrated-to-work vehicle. Most of the prior art designs would not provide sufficient electricity to power a light bulb.